Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Zak Ana Bale
Summary: Trunks est heureux avec sa mère, Goten et sa petite amie, mais une visite inattendue change tout et bouleverse sa vie... Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...
1. Introduction

Introduction :

« Bébé, mange un peu! » « Non, pas faim. »Trunks la regardait, elle était devant son assiette et comme à chaque fois n'y touché pas alors que lui avait déjà finit la sienne, que Bulma était déjà entrain de boire son café et que Bra embêtait Végéta dans le salon.« Sil te plait, fait moi plaisir. » Avait-il tenté, mais sans résultat, elle s'était levé, avait dit au revoir à Bulma et était aller se coucher. Trunks regardait sa mère d'un air exaspéré. Elle releva les yeux de son café pour regarder son fils. « Quoi? » « Tu pourrais m'aider! »Avait-il dit, ou plutôt criait à l'intention de sa mère, qui, par la suite, posa son café calmement pour aller se poser devant son fils appuyée contre le plan de travail.« Ça ne servirai à rien, écoute, on la connaît depuis qu'elle a quoi? 13 ans? Et je ne l'ai jamais vu beaucoup mangé! » Lui avait-elle répondu le plus simplement du monde.« Mais il y a une différence, entre ne pas beaucoup manger et ne rien manger du tout! » Trunks avait hurlé à un tel point que Bulma en fit tombé sa tasse tant elle ne s'y attendait pas.« Trunks! Arrête un peu de hurler! »Bulma avait à son tour haussait la voix tant son fils l'énervait. Trunks se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour la rejoindre, elle était allongé sous la couette entrain de lire un livre sur lequel ils devraient faire un exposé la semaine suivante. « Bébé, ça va? » Lui avait-il demandé timidement, ces temps-ci il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Elle posa son livre lâcha un soupir et ouvrit le lit pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Il enleva son tee-shirt, son pantalon et alla se coller contre elle, il prit son corps frêle dans ses bras, elle s'y blottit, ses mains froides parcourant son dos.« Je t'aime. » « Moi aussi mon ange. » Elle le regarder dans les yeux, elle s'y noyait. Il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle réprimait un bâillement. « Dors, demain on a une longue journée au lycée. » « Oui... » Elle partit dans les bras de Morphée sous les yeux protecteurs de son petit ami qui veillait sur elle.


	2. Chapter 1

Hope se réveilla, n'ouvrant pas les yeux mais fut éveiller par la chaleur du corps de Trunks, elle s'y blottit un peu plus, passant ses mains sur ses abdos battis, sur ses bras forts et à la peau si douce. Elle soupira de contentement ne sachant pas qu'il était éveillé depuis bientôt une heure et qu'il la regardait paisiblement dormir n'osant pas se levé. Il faudra bien qu'il la secoue, car, il avaient cours dans une heure et Goten passerait les chercher dans une trentaine de minutes. Il décida d'y aller par la douceur, en caressant ses long cheveux couleur ébène. Puis en déposant quelques baisers papillons le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille et d'y susurrer quelques mots. « Mon ange. » Elle lui répondit par un gémissement de mécontentement et s'enfuit un peu plus dans les bras de son aimé. Celui-ci d'ailleurs eut un léger rire en voyant la frimousse de sa petite amie, elle avait les yeux fortement fermés et sa bouche formait une moue boudeuse digne d'une petite fille de cinq ans. « Si tu ne te lèves pas, Goten va arriver et te voir toute nue et pas coiffée. » A ses mots elle ouvrit les yeux d'un éclair et se leva en sous-vêtement pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en évitant les obstacle tel que les sacs de cours, livres, cahiers, chaise, bureau, armoire, et bien sur l'inévitable porte rouillée de la salle de bain de Trunks qu'elle réussit à ouvrir après quelque efforts qui eurent duré une vingtaine de seconde environ. Durant les quelque seconde qui eurent séparer sa sautée du lit et le moments où la porte fût fermer à clef, Trunks ne pût se retenir de rire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui malgré les hurlements enroués de sa petite amie.

Ils étaient dans le salon principal de La Capsule Corporation, Hope était sur les genoux de Trunks et l'embrassait tendrement, elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux court et lui ses mains sur ses anches qu'il caressait d'un geste tendre. Un toussotement les fit sortir de leurs rêverie, ils tournèrent la tête pour tomber face à un Goten avec un grand sourire au lèvres. « C'est pas que je veuille vous casser dans vos ébats, mais on a cours dans 10 minutes ! » Hope se leva d'un bon pour aller agripper Goten par le col de son tee-shirt. « Comment ça dans 10 minutes ? D'habitude tu arrives une demi-heure à l'avance! » Elle hurlait tellement fort que même Trunks avait l'impression que son tympan venait de lâchait. « Je me suis réveillais en retard se matin. Et puis il ne faudra pas toujours compter sur moi. » Sur ce point là il n'avait pas tord, Trunks & Hope devrait se débrouiller sans lui un jour pour partir à la bonne heure, et pour d'autres choses surement plus importante. « Mais on va être en retard pour l'examen de Math! » Hope se mit à courir en direction de la sortie suivit de Goten & Trunks qui la rattrapèrent bien vite. D'un seul coup elle s'arrêta faisant piler ses deux compagnons qui se tapèrent la tête l'un contre l'autre. Elle se retourna fièrement. « J'ai une idée.. » Ça n'était jamais bon signe quand elle avait cette lueur dans son regard, une lueur, de défi. « Non tu n'as pas d'idées, si on se dépêche on pourra arriver à l'heure! » Trunks avait tenté le coup, mais c'était sans succès elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. « On n'a qu'à y aller en volant! » Et voilà l'idée était dites, Goten soupira d'exaspération, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle mêle leurs pouvoirs à chaque fois, si ils n'auraient pas sut voler comment aurait-elle fait? «Et aucun mais qui tienne on y va comme ça point barre ! Ton frère le faisait bien quand il était au lycée. » Et voilà elle avait gagné, Trunks la prit dans ces bras et ils s'envolèrent tout les trois en direction du lycée où ils avaient cours dans moins de cinq minutes dorénavant.

« J'ai horreur des math ! Cette fois c'est définitif ! » Ils venaient de sortir de leur contrôle et Goten n'en semblait pas très content. « Je comprendrais jamais, t'as un frère qui a fait des études scientifique et il est pas foutu de t'aider en Math ! » Hope avait croisé ses mains derrière sa tête et Trunks avait son bras autour de sa anche alors que Goten lui était dans la même position que cette dernière. « Mais il essaie de m'aider ! L'autre jour on a passé trois heures sur les Maths, il a préféré rester avec Videl et ma mère plutôt que de continuer à m'aider! » « Ouuh dure! » Hope avait rit à cette remarque et ils passèrent leurs journée sans problèmes, enfin presque ! Ils s'étaient fait collé, et oui … Quand leur prof de philo s'en était prit à Hope, ses deux compagnons se sont joint à la cause et tout trois ce sont fait collés toute la semaine prochaine. « On va chez moi? » Hope s'approcha son son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que lui passer ses mains sur ses fesses. Goten dans tout ça les 'observait' attendant qu'ils finissent. « Bien sûr.. » Sûr cette réponse ils partirent tout les deux chez Trunks, Goten devant réviser sous la surveillance avisée de sa mère, paix à son âme.

Ils étaient dans la chambres de Trunks depuis bientôt trois heure, non ils ne faisaient pas ce que vous croyez, malgré que Trunks en avait vraiment envi, Hope le rappela à l'ordre, ils avaient un exposé et elle ne l'avait pas oublié. « Hope! On a bossé cet exposé pendant trois heures ! Accorde-moi une petite pause! » Elle lui tapa gentiment sur la tête avec un cahier, sachant très bien ce que le terme pose voulait dire dans le langage 'Trunks' alors elle lui afficha un large sourire et, « Non Trunks, je ne veux pas faire l'amour maintenant ! » Il se laissa tombait sur le lit et râla quelque instants avant que..

« Trunks viens vite! »

Trunks interpelé par les cris de sa mère se précipita en bas suivit de Hope se demandant se que pouvait avoir cette dernière pour hurler ainsi. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salon, il ne vit que sa mère les mains sur la bouche et des larmes plein les yeux. Elle ne cessait de dire des 'Oh mon dieu' à tout vas.

« Maman.. »Trunks s'avançait lentement comme s'il s'attendait au pire pour finalement voir que sa mère n'était pas seule. Il vit d'abord une large ombre, se tenait dos à lui, un homme d'à peu près son âge pensa-t-il, grand, des cheveux long et légèrement mauve, une épée dans le dos. Hope tenta de s'approcher mais Trunks l'arrêta d'un geste du bras, son regard était dur comme s'il devait faire face à un nouvel ennemi.« Reste là. ».

Sa mère l'aperçut et alla prendre sa main pour le mettre devant l'inconnu, Trunks resta bête devant le geste de sa mère. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à lui, il eut comme un électrochoc, il avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait avoir vu la mort dans toute sa splendeur. Hope ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami était dans cet état à la limite de la léthargie face à cette homme alors que Bulma, elle, abordé un large sourire, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle alla voir d'elle même trop curieuse pour rester sans sourciller, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, en face d'elle se tenait deux homme, l'un face à l'autre, l'un plus grand, l'autre plus large, l'un au cheveux long l'autre court, mais cela n'était que des détails face à leurs visages similaires d'autant par leurs traits, que par leurs formes, elle avait face à elle, deux Trunks, la même personne mais, fois deux, comme si elle avait trop bût.

« Qu'est ce que... » Elle se sentait naze, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait la journée, mais non, elle n'avait rien bût, ni rien fumer. Elle se sentait naze et à vrai dire Trunks était dans le même état qu'elle, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, il était face à lui même, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Le pire c'est que sa mère en semblait heureuse. Pendant qu'il se fixait lui même Trunks était dans une profonde réflexion sur lui même. «_ Je devrais peut-être me laisser pousser les cheveux... _». Il chassa ces pensées stupides de sa tête alors que sa mère lui parlait.

« Trunks, il s'agit de Mirai, je t'en ai déjà parler! »Dit Bulma enthousiaste à l'intention de son fils alors que le dit 'Mirai' jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hope, celle-ci se sentit gêner devant le regard mystérieux que cet inconnu lui lançait. Il détourna le regard devant la gène de la jeune fille, devenant à son tours gêné de l'avoir observé ainsi. Lorsque ses pensées redevinrent claires, Bulma le prit dans ses bras comme une furie surement heureuse de le revoir depuis plus de 17 ans d'absence malgré que lui n'est pas changer et n'est pas pris un an. Bulma se recula après un instant et vit Hope se tenir à l'écart visiblement perdue, elle alla vers elle et lui dit de venir.« Je te présente Mirai Trunks, c'est une longue histoire il te la racontera, parce que la tout de suite je dois retourner au labo, je vous laisse les jeunes! » Elle partie prenant soin d'embrasser ses 'deux' fils et Hope au passage. Elle s'avança vers Mirai et avec un large sourire, lui tendit sa main, qu'il prit bien évidemment pour la serrer. « Je m'appelle Hope. » Il se figea à l'entente du nom de la jeune fille qui resta perplexe, il retira sa main comme déconcerté puis réussit à lui répondre. « Hope, comme dans Espoir? » Elle parut étonnée, Trunks de son côté jouer avec Bra, il n'avait pas de plaisir à se connaître lui même, alors qu'en réalité ils étaient extrêmement différent. Elle le regarda avant de sourire visiblement heureuse de cette question, bien que pour elle, il s'agissait plutôt d'une affirmation incertaine.« Oui! Tu es le premier à me faire la remarque, c'était le prénom de ma grand-mère... » Elle perdit son sourire, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, elle lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre. « Elle..Elle est décédée quelques heures avant ma naissance alors ils m'ont donné son nom.. » Elle avait les larmes au yeux en parlant de sa grand-mère, Mirai s'en voulut, il était gêné maintenant. « Je..Je suis désoler, c'est juste que pour moi, le mot Espoir représente beaucoup. » Elle le regarda étonné avant d'avoir un léger rire, son rire était cristallin, comme pure. « Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vis avec, et puis c'est un beau prénom je trouve. Et au moins on a déjà un point en commun, pour moi aussi ça représente beaucoup.. » Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son doux sourire, entre eux il y avait maintenant un silence, pensant pour le moins du monde, elle se décida de le briser. « Parle moi de toi. » Il eut un léger rire à son tour.« Tu as du temps devant toi? »


	3. Chapter 2

Mirai Trunks raconta son histoire à Hope, sa vie dans son monde présent, son retour dans le passé il y a 17 ans ici alors que pour lui, se sont écoulés à peine quelques mois, la fin des cyborgs, Gohan qu'elle connaissait bien à présent, qui était mort après avoir tout apprit à Mirai Trunks. Sa vie était si triste, et si, différente. Quand il racontait son histoire, il avait les larmes aux yeux en parlant de sa mère et de Gohan, il lui avait avoué être venu pour un léger 'break' loin de toute la misère qu'il pouvait rencontrer chaque jour chez lui.

« Ta vie est si...Triste... » Réussit-elle à dire après un instant de compréhension. Elle le regardait mais il avait toujours le regard baissé et les poings serrés. Après un instant d'hésitation, et d'un combat acharné entre sa tête et son cœur elle se décida dans un élan de réconfort de posé sa main sur la sienne en signe de tendresse et qu'elle était là s'il en avait besoin. Il se décrispa et se retourna vers elle, plongea ses yeux bleu dans ses grand yeux vert et lui avança un léger sourire avant de resserrer sa main sur la sienne. « J'ai appris à faire avec, je garde l'_Espoir._.. » A l'entente du mot Espoir sur lequel il avait insistait, elle frissonna de tout son corps, ne pouvant plus décrocher son regard de ses grand yeux bleus, les mêmes pour lesquels elle avait craqué quelques mois auparavant, son cœur battait la chamade sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop pourquoi. « Oui...Il faut toujours... gardé Espoir pour un... _Futur_ meilleur... » Comme Hope précédemment, à l'entente de la fin de sa phrase il se raidit, et resserra son emprise sur sa main. Ils détournèrent le regard simultanément, leurs visages respectifs avaient prit une légère teinte rosée, il lui jeta de brèves regards, il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait plus ressentit ce genre de choses depuis qu'il était devenu proche de Gohan. « Oui...Et toi, parle moi de toi . » Hope se retourna vers lui, visiblement étonné par sa dernière phrase, elle eut un léger sourire avant de raconter à son tours son histoire. «Tu sais, ma vie n'a rien de passionnant, j'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire comme toi.. » Lui dit-elle un peu gênée. « Et alors? Toutes les vies ont quelque chose de passionnant ! Dis-moi comment tu as rencontré Trunks . » Elle lui afficha un large sourire auquel il répondit par un léger rire, un rire si cristallin.. « Je connais Trunks depuis mes treize ans, quand j'ai déménagé à la Capital Ouest suite à la mort de ma mère. » Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde, elle ne parlait pas souvent de sa mère, et elle n'en ressortait jamais indemne à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Mirai Trunks lui l'écoutait sans intervenir, il posa sa deuxième main par dessus celle de Hope comme s'il devait la protéger, elle le regarda avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre. « J'ai atterrit dans sa classe au collège, et il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a aidé à m'intégrer, pendant un moment j'ai étais beaucoup plus proche de Goten, à vrai dire je suis même sorti avec lui de mes quatorze à seize ans ! » « Qui est Goten? » Il semblait un peu perdu, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas connu. « C'est le meilleur ami de Trunks, le frère de Gohan. » Il la regarda étonné, alors comme ça Gohan avait un frère? Chichi et Goku avait un deuxième fils? « Ouwa..si je m'attendais à ça.. » « Et oui...Enfin bref, quand Goten et moi ça a été fini, je me suis retournée vers Trunks qui était devenu le plus play-boy des play-boy du monde entier ! Mais au bout de deux mois, on s'est mit ensemble et c'est toujours le cas, et je l'aime..Sauf les surnoms stupides qu'il utilise, mais je ne lui dis pas pour ne pas qu'il se vexe! » Elle finit sa phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie en riant franchement et librement, plus Mirai Trunks la regardait, plus il l'observait et plus il la trouvait jolie. Ses long cheveux noir et fin qui cascadaient le long de son dos jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Ses grands yeux verts émeraude, ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, sa taille fine, ses mains si douces... Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête, se ressaisissant, alors que Trunks arrivait, Hope et Mirai Trunks se regardèrent et du même regard, que l'on pourrait qualifier de désolé, se lâchèrent la main. « Alors vous avez fait connaissance? » Trunks alla près de Hope et Mirai Trunks, Hope se leva pour faire s'asseoir Trunks sur lequel elle se rassit juste après coup. « Tu aurais dût rester, ça t'aurais surement intéressé. »Hope avait dit ça avec un léger sourire à l'égard de Mirai Trunks. « Bah, mon père & ma mère m'ont déjà tout raconté ! » Trunks s'en fichait largement, se qui était derrière n'était plus à refaire. Mirai se sentait comme de trop au milieu de ce couple, Trunks regardait Hope dans les yeux et lui caressait doucement la joue avec son pouce. Ça aurait était le parfait cliché romantique si Hope n'avait pas éternué à la tête de se dernier. Cette dernière éclata d'un rire si innocent à la suite de ce geste. « Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. » Bulma venait de rentrait dans la pièce, Mirai posa son regard sur elle, elle avait tellement changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa 'vrai' mère. « Vous voulez manger un petit quelque chose? » A ses mots un grognement provenant de Trunks répondit à la question, il se gratta la nuque à la manière de Goten, une des manies qu'il avait prit de ce dernier. « Hum..Je vais monter faire mes devoirs.. » Hope sortie de la pièce et Bulma regarda Trunks avec un regard désolé alors que celui-ci semblait bouillir intérieurement. Bulma se retourna vers Mirai Trunks qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose, et lui aborda un grand sourire « Tu veux manger quelque chose? » Il réfléchit un instant, manger pouvait attendre, cette fille l'intriguait énormément, il voulait en savoir plus. « Non c'est bon, je vais monter me coucher, le voyage m'a fait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie. » Bulma le regarda et lui passa une main sur le visage avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il se leva et lui décerna une étreinte en retour. Après coup il dit au revoir à Trunks d'un signe de la main. Il monta les escaliers, dans le couloir il cherchait la chambre de Trunks, mais un bruit détourna son attention, il partit vers la source du bruit, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait..De..pleures? Quelqu'un pleurait, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hope recroquevillé au fond de la pièce serrant contre elle un cadre photo, elle était parcourut de spasmes et tremblait de tout son corps. Il alla près d'elle n'osant pas la toucher, elle avait l'air si fragile. « Hope... » Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux le suppliaient, d'un geste hésitant il prit le cadre photo de ses mains, quand il regarda la photo, une soudaine mélancolie l'envahit. Sur la photo était postée une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Hope, les mêmes grands yeux émeraudes et légèrement amandaient. De longs cheveux noir jusqu'aux épaule. A côté se tenait un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux courts et blonds. Ça devait être son père, malgré qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas, il ne pût s'empêchait de remarquer la petite fille au milieu de se couple. C'était elle, il l'aurait reconnut à tout âge, de tels yeux ne s'oublient pas. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, elle avait déjà ce ci beau visage. Ses cheveux étaient court à l'époque, il esquissa un léger sourire en remarquant son sourire métallisé. Derrière eux était posté une maison de campagne dans le style de celle de Goku & Chichi. On pouvait remarquait une cascade à l'arrière. Il releva les yeux vers Hope, oui elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère en tout point. « Je...Je ressort jamais indemne de quand...Je parle d'elle... » Elle avait vaguement parlait de sa mère lors de leur conversation, qu'est ce que c'était si quelqu'un l'insultait, à cette pensée il réprima un frisson, mieux valait ne pas savoir. « Viens.. » Il ouvrit les bras et elle alla s'y blottir, elle ne pleurait plus, elle lui parla un peu de sa mère, cette photo avait été prise lorsqu'elle était malade, le mois suivant ils partaient. Au bout d'une heure elle s'endormit dan ses bras, n'osant pas la réveiller, il se posa contre le mur et la regarda dormir toute la nuit durant s'assoupissant par moments.

Hope venait de sortir tout doucement de son sommeil, au début elle se demanda où elle se trouvait ne reconnaissant pas l'angle de la chambre où elle se trouvait, quelques filés de lumières transperçaient les volets laissant la chambre dans une obscurité lumineuse.« Mirai... » Elle était toujours dans ses bras, elle tourna la tête et par terre était posée la photo de sa mère, elle avait encore fait une crise...Soudain son estomac fit un bruit étrange, elle en rougit de honte. « Tu as faim? » Elle fit un bon et se retourna vers Mirai Trunks qui avait les yeux grand ouverts. « Tu...Tu étais réveillé? » Il eut un léger sourire de gène. « Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.» Elle baissa la tête, puis se releva de sur lui, sa tête tournait légèrement, mais elle se reprit, elle ne devait pas se montrer sous ce jour là devant ce garçon avec qui elle s'entendait bien. « Non. Ça va, merci. » Ils se regardaient, elle fuyait son regard, pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas, elle savait que s'il la regardait au fond des yeux il saurait la vérité. « C'est faux. » Elle essayait de parler, mais elle était trop gênée, pourquoi est ce qu'il voyait clair en elle, elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant il la déstabilisait énormément. Serait-ce parce qu'il ressemblait à Trunks comme deux gouttes d'eau? « Je...Je dois aller en cours. » Puis elle sortie alors que c'était faux, non elle n'avait pas cours le samedi, est ce qu'il s'en rendrait compte? Elle dévala les escaliers espérant ne pas avoir à croiser Trunks qui lui ferait une scène pour la veille. Mais arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle eut un malaise, sa tête tournait, elle s'accrocha à la rampe d'escaliers espérant que ça s'arrête, mais l'espace autour d'elle se réduisait, tout s'assombrissait, elle partie en avant, mais s'évanouit avant de voir que Mirai Trunks l'avait rattrapé au vole. « Maman ! » Il appelé sa mère, elle devait être dans la cuisine avec son père et Trunks. « Oui mon chéri. » Quand elle releva la tête elle fit tomber la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main qui éclata au sol alors qu'une marre noire faisait son parcours sur le parquet. « Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Trunks appelles Gohan ! » Trunks arriva en courant dans la pièce se demandant pourquoi il devait appelé son ami et surtout pourquoi sa mère semblait inquiète dans sa voix. Lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il vit Hope dans les bras de Mirai Trunks il comprit. Il prit Hope des bras de Mirai Trunks et l'amena dans sa chambre alors que ce dernier semblait...déçu qu'elle ne soit plus dans ses bras. « Je vais l'appeler, il me faut juste son numéro... » Bulma sourit à son fils et alla chercher son téléphone, elle avait vu la déception dans son regard, mais n'en dirait rien. « Tiens amène-le à Trunks, c'est à lui que j'ai dit de le faire, il doit écouter sa mère! » Mirai Trunks lui sourit, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas un mots de censé dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il agit tout de même. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut des escalier il se retrouva face à Trunks, celui-ci le déstabilisait un peu par sa confiance, et il ressemblait énormément à son père.. « Mam...Bulma.. Veut à tout prix que tu lui téléphones. » Trunks lui sourit légèrement, avant de lui prendre le téléphone. « Tu sais, tu peux l'appeler maman, je ne vais pas faire une crise. » Puis il descendît les escaliers laissant Mirai Trunks seul, il se décida d'aller voir Hope, quand il franchit la porte, il n'avait plus la même vision d'elle, il voyait ses bras fins, sa taille trop fine, ses jambes si maigres, sa peau blanche, son visage crispé et transpirant, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. « Je ne...voulais...p...pas...que.. » Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit. « Ne dit rien, ce n'est pas grave.. » Il y avait un gant dans une bassine, il lui passait sur le front et le visage, elle respirait bruyamment, dans son esprit, il se disait qu'elle devait souffrir, et bizarrement, ça l'affectait énormément.. « Je...je ne voulais...pas que t...tu me vois..comme ça... » Dans un élan qu'il ne comprit pas, il s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rentre en contact avec les siennes, elles étaient douces mais sèche, chaude mais fraîche, et avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait il se demanda pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? _Le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore..._


End file.
